This invention relates generally to article holding devices and, more particularly, to a holding apparatus having one end removably attachable to a magnetic surface of an automobile, refrigerator, or the like and another end for holding an article.
Small items such as keys, cigarette lighters, pens, small pen-sized flashlights, or the like are often difficult to keep track of—especially within the confines of an automobile. Various holding devices, such as bins, boxes, cups, manila folders, and the like have been used to hold or store small items so as to keep them easily accessible and available when needed within an automobile. A similar problem may occur within the often cluttered confines of a kitchen.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for holding small articles. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these devices or proposals are still insufficient. Namely, an article such as a key ring or a cigarette lighter is not immediately available for use if it must first be sorted out from among other objects that may be stored in a bin, box, cup, etc. positioned within the interior of an automobile.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a holding device that may itself be attached to a metallic surface within an automobile's interior and that effectively holds articles out of the way but immediately accessible when needed. Further, it would be desirable to have a holding device having magnetic holding members at opposite ends of a shaft so as to be coupled to any magnetically attractable surface and to which metallic articles may be attached.